1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to receptacles for enabling the separating of trash for recycling purposes and, more particularly, is concerned with a receptacle with improved features for facilitating separating of recyclable trash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of landfills for trash and refuse disposal has had detrimental consequences for ground water quality in many parts of the United States. Many communities are turning instead to recycling of refuse materials as an alternative approach to refuse removal and disposal more compatiable with the environment and long-term public health. For recycling to be successful communities are realizing that the bulk of the responsibility for separating various types of trash has to be placed onto the individual household and business where the trash is generated in the first place.
Individual acceptance of this responsibility depends to a large degree on having a suitable means for facilitating convenient, sanitary and easy separation and temporary storage of the various types of trash in the household and business. The predominate way unseparated trash is currently stored temporarily in households and business is in a waste receptacle lined with a plastic bag. Examples of such receptacles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Isgar et al (4,576,310) and Dow (4,338,979).
Adaptation of this current practice for promotion of separation of refuse for recycling has been proposed in the prior art. Representative examples are multiple compartment receptacles disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Crine (4,834,253), Reed (4,834,262) and Heller (4,874,111) and structures in the form of multiple plastic bag and multiple drawer holders for temporary storage of separated trash. While these receptacles and structures represent a step in the right direction, the inventors herein have perceived that these proposals fall far short of meeting the criteria of most households and businesses for an acceptable way to separate and temporarily store trash into recyclable groups.
Consequently, a pressing need exists to provide households and businesses with an attractive and sanitary product that persons will be comfortable around and feel free to use. Also, the product must be one that will unobtrusively fit in those areas currently accustomed to having a conventional trash receptacle.